I'm Sorry
by Seleucus
Summary: Future Vegeta is critically wounded by the androids. Will he have one more chance to say goodbye? Oneshot. I do not own DBZ.


It was a warm day. A scorching sun shined over the ruins of Amenbo city. Only a couple of hours ago had the small metropolis been buzzing with life. Now the city lay empty and wasted. Not everything in the city was dead however. Up in the sky air above the city's former central plaza, a couple of figures were going at one another at superhuman speeds, even though neither was technically human.

Vegeta was on the edge of capitulation. He had been fighting android 17 for the last hour and a half now, and he had taken severe punishment during that time. The handsome black haired, sharp faced android however, barely seemed to have a scratch on him. Vegeta, despite all of his self-denial, knew he was fighting a lost battle… and a lost war. He knew that he was the strongest fighter left defending earth and that once he was defeated no one would be able to match the androids.

Retreat was not an option either. It would simply give the android a chance to finish him. Nor did Vegeta's pride allow it. He would _not_ be the first super saiyan to flee from a battle. He would either win or die.

"What's a matter Vegeta? Getting tired?" The android taunted in his soft voice. Much to Vegeta's chagrin, he did not have enough energy left to mount a verbal reply. Instead he opted to charge the android for one more desperate attempt to take him down. He attacked and exchanged a quick volley of indecisive blows with the teenage cyborg, which after a few seconds pulled back.

Vegeta exhausted and confused hesitated long enough for his opponent to blast him directly with a quick barrage of energy blasts. Each shot found their mark and Vegeta found himself falling to the earth.

The ground cratered around his body on impact. With every ounce of strength left in his body, Vegeta tried to stand up, but only managed to raise his torso slightly. Then he saw the android, arm extended and hand opened in his direction. This could not be it… he could not die like this.

Vegeta shouted the only laconic word that could express how he felt. "NO!" The android interpreted the outburst as a signal for him to fire, and acted accordingly, releasing a powerful blast upon Vegeta.

All Vegeta could cognitively comprehend at that moment was the searing pain that covered his body. Once it was over he felt the crevice he was embedded in filling with liquid. It did not take him long to realize it was his own blood. The android gave him one lingering look before casually flying away.

It had all come to nothing, all his years of pain and struggle. His race would be extinct, his bloodline ended, his heritage forgotten… _The boy_. Yes his son, there was still hope, it was not all over yet, the boy could carry on his legacy. Vegeta relaxed with that reassurance and settled into the ground, staring up at the clear blue sky. He felt darkness slip over his mind, before all turned to black.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of a hover craft landing nearby. He was practically soaked in his own blood now. He had never before felt so… _empty_.

It soon grew apparent who the visitor was. Once the door to the aircraft opened, a horrified scream pierced Vegeta's eardrums.. Hurried footsteps approached and soon Vegeta could see Bulma sitting on her knees above him.

Her face was a mess. Tears were pouring from her eyes and mixing with her mascara, thus forming a pair of symmetrical dark lines on each of her cheeks. Bulma lifted Vegeta's torso from the ground and cradled him in her arms.

"Don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here. You're gonna be ok, tough guy." Vegeta could hear the desperation and sincerity in her words, but he knew this was the end of the road… and trying did not seem appealing anymore.

Vegeta's voice was low and weak, but still assertive. "Don't. It's over."

Bulma's face seemed to drop to a level of anguish never before reached. "Don't even say that."

Vegeta looked away from her and into the sky. "Can't you even let me die without bickering, woman. I would like to die in peace."

Bulma's breath hitched and when Vegeta looked back at her, she had shut her eyes and bit her lip shut. A few of her tears started falling on Vegeta's face. He could not comprehend what he had ever done to deserve such affection from the woman next to him.

He felt a tinge of regret over his harsh words. He did not know where he found the energy, but he raised his one hand from the ground. Only then did he discover that he had lost a couple of fingers on his one hand, but he still moved to stroke Bulma's cheek with the outside of his still intact index finger. "I'm sorry."

Bulma's eyed shot open in shock, but once she realized the gesture a small smile crept onto her face. "I love you Vegeta," she whispered softly.

Vegeta did not know what emotion he was feeling, but he had never felt so content before in his life. Vegeta arm finally gave out, falling back to the ground. A small fleck blood stained Bulma's cheek where he had touched her,

Vegeta felt his energy slowly withdraw from his being. He did not have long left. "I have something I need to tell you."

Bulma's face lit up with curiosity. Vegeta knew he had to say something but the exact words escaped him, as his mind grew weaker. "You..."

White light started pouring into Vegeta's sight without any apparent source; soon Bulma was the only thing visible against the white backdrop. "I…"

"We…" His breath got stuck in his throat and he could not muster anymore words. Eventually even Bulma disappeared in the light. Vegeta felt as if he was floating.

He heard one last cry that was his last interaction with the real world. "VEGETA!" Vegeta's breath hitched one more time and all became black.

Bulma sat sobbing over Vegeta's deceased body. She kissed his forehead and pushed her own forehead against his. She sat there like that for what felt like hours. She was only interrupted when she heard her son wailing in the hover craft.

She reluctantly left Vegeta and returned to her vehicle. She found her son sitting in carrier next to the driver's seat. She took the baby boy into her arms to comfort him. "I'm so sorry Trunks. I'm so sorry."


End file.
